Get Started Guide!
So, you're new here and have absolutely no idea what to do? We've got your back. Before Creating a Character= Sign Up/Log In Keep in mind, your username does not need to be the name of your character, and is even discouraged. First and foremost, before contributing to any wiki community, you should always sign up or log in. To sign up, go to the top right, and click where it says register. Then fill out the form, and go through the process. Please do not make a new account if you already have an existing account to create more original characters, it is a violation of the Wiki Policies. If you have an account on another wiki, you could use it for this one. After all, all accounts are universal for a wiki. |-| Creating a Character= To make your own character, create a forum on the creation board, and start a discussion named "OC:Your Character Name." After you've done that, fill out this form. Name: Face Claim: Gender: Age/Birthday: Personality:(At least four qualities or two sentences, not just a two word description) Occupation(s): Brief History: (Two or three sentences should suffice. Show that you truly know your character) Talent: (Any talents?) Education: (What grade they're in) Portrayer: After filling the form, wait for someone to approve your character. After they approved your character, you can make your page by clicking the contribute button and click 'add a page.' Creating a Character Page For the Article title, put in the name of your character, and click to create your character page. Make sure you spell it correctly, as if you mess up, you will need an admin to fix it for you! Click edit, and fill in the information. If you're having problems with them, you can go to the upper right of the page and click the button labled "Source". In source mode you will see everything a little differently. This works for every user. You must provide your own character page, in your character's POV. Make sure you categorize the page appropriately for your OC. All pages you have Content, Characters, the gender Category, Kids/Teenagers/Adults, their name, and Students if applicable. Adding the Info Now you need to add the info for your character. Below the stuff I had you copy in, put in your characters information. A good rule of thumb is to break it up into sections: one for your appearance, one for your history, one for your personality, and one for your stuff. The easiest way to make one of these sections is to use a title format. So what you do is type what you want the title to be, for our example, lets say "Appearance". Then highlight the text (double click the word) and look towards the top of the screen, on the left. You should see a box, that says normal. Click that. A menu should appear. Click "Heading 2". Done! Now fill out the relevant information for that section below the heading, and repeat when you get to your next section. You are now almost done with your character page. Just one last step! You can also use our Template:Infobox-Character filled with coding and all you have to do is to copy, paste, and fill in on your character's page: To make a template, you must click contribute, and then click create page. A rectangular window will come up. Type Template:THENAMEOFYOURTEMPLATE into the filed and then select the "Blank Page" option. Then, click "Create Page." Copy and paste or type the following: } |color2= middle color |color4= bottom color}} Make sure to leave the } there, as it makes the code work right. For the colors, you can use words, such as blue, or a hex color generator. Publish the page, and use as indicated.